Iori Izumi
is one of the Oni Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. He solely goes by the name and had abandoned his human name upon becoming an Oni. Iori Izumi Ibuki is a 21 year old member of the head family of the Oni that run Takeshi at Yoshino. Being born into the head family meant that his life would always revolve around being an Oni and battling Makamou, a fact that Ibuki never had a problem with. He wished to protect others and knew that not wanting to carry out his legacy would both disgrace his family name and be selfish. As a member of the head family, Ibuki is automatically selected to carry out especially dangerous missions whose outcomes will likely effect Takeshi as a whole. Ibuki is a confident Oni, but unlike Hibiki, he is confident because he believes no one in the head family can be defeated. Kamen Rider Ibuki is a blue tinted Oni that wields a trumpet, calm and somewhat slower when he needs to solve problems, he is the second Kamen Rider to appear. For the first half of the series, he usually fights on his own with aid from his apprentice, Akira, joining Hibiki and Todoroki in battles when the need for it arises. During the second half of the series, he is seen fighting with Hibiki and Todoroki more often than in the first half of the series. Ibuki along with Todoroki are the two main Oni that go through the most changes. At the start of the series, Ibuki was a calm and relatively carefree soul. During the second half though, he becomes more troubled by matters of life and death and eventually comes to fear death. His relationships with two other characters also change because of this. After the Shuki incident, his disciple, Akira, no longer wishes to be an Oni and leaves him. After this happens, Ibuki realizes how small of a man he really is, that he is not as strong as he originally thought he was. His relation with Kasumi Tachibana begins to grow into more than that of just friendship during the second half of the series. After the Shuki incident, he starts to feel alone and seeks comfort in Kasumi, who is unsure of how she should respond to these new emotions from Ibuki. After Zanki's death, Ibuki begins to fear death itself. This fear starts to get in the way of his Oni duties and in his normal life as well, eventually fully realizing just how scared he is. Because he is of the head family, Ibuki is chosen to perform the Orochi sealing, a task that Hibiki feels Ibuki is not ready for. Before the sealing takes place, Ibuki confesses to Kasumi and tells her that he wishes to live life as long as he can be with her. But Hibiki took his place, forcing Ibuki to function as the backup to fight off the advancing Makamou hordes. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ibuki was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Ibuki appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Forms Oni Form * Rider Height: 210 cm. * Rider Weight: 140 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 15 t. * Kicking Power: 30 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 80 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.5 sec. * Finisher Power: 37t In this Oni form, Ibuki is a blue demon. This is Ibuki's basic and only form, despite being a member of the head family, Ibuki does not have a second form. To become this form, Ibuki blows into his whistle and air gathers around him like a tornado, causing his body to transform into that of an Oni. Ibuki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Ibuki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Onibue - Onteki * Device Type: Whistle * Other Forms: None The Henshin Onibue - Onteki (変身鬼笛・音笛, Transformation Demon Flute - Whistle Sound) gives Ibuki the ability to transform into an Oni, using special sound waves. He blows into the whistle and places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He swishes his arm around summoning a whirlwind around while he transforms. In addition, the Onteki can also playback the sound data collected by the Disk Animals. Ongekimei - Narukaze Ongekimei - Narukaze (音撃鳴・鳴風, Sound Attack Echo - Crying Wind): Ibuki attaches this to the front of his trumpet after attaching the mouth piece. It forms a horn for the trumpet to use for his Ongeki Sha Shippū Issen. Ongekikan - Reppū Ongekikan - Reppū (音撃管・烈風, Sound Attack Tube - Gale): The Ongekikan Reppū is Ibuki's Ongeki Weapon. Usually used in its "gun mode" it fires Oniishi which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy. For his finisher, Ibuki fires charged Oniishi into the Makamou, the Ongekimei Narukaze along with the mouthpiece completes its "trumpet mode", the Oniishi are then ignited by Sound of Purification through the Reppū. Ongekibō - Yamase Ongekibō - Yamase (音撃棒・山背風, Sound Attack Club - Mountain Back-Wind) & Ongekiko (音撃鼓, Sound Attack Beat): A pair of drum sticks Ibuki uses when he had to fight Dorotabou, which is a Summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Ongeki. Attacks *'Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin' (鬼闘術・旋風刃, Demon Fighting Technique: Whirlwind Blade): Ibuki charges himself with power, and adds wind power to his punches, chops, and kicks. He is able to defeat various air type Makamou easily with this attack. *'Kitōjutsu - Onizume' (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Ibuki's most useful weapons. Ongeki Finishers Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen (音撃射・疾風一閃, Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash): Ibuki inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou. Support Vehicles Make: HONDA Shadow Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the or are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Ibuki uses. * : This is capable of amphibious travel and can record underwater. Because of its design its recording abilities are lesser than other disc animals. It is best suited for small, tight areas which it can move through easily with its slender body. It can coil around the enemy and tighty squeeze them. Because of this it can also be used as handcuffs or a rod. Also has a dangerous bite for attacking Makamou. * : The falcon is lightweight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak points are that both its duty and recording time are cut short by the energy it consumes during flight. * : With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has long duty and recording times and is very durable. * : It is capable of video recording and has very long duty and recording times. Can travel through dense brush and rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. * : The successor of the Falcon type Disk Animal, it has greater duty and recording time as well as being able to record video. Because of its higher intelligence, it is capable of a united formation with a group of other Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. Notes *Kamen Rider Ibuki is the only Secondary Rider with only one form, counting Kamen Rider Kaixa's unused Kaixa Break form. Picture Gallery ( Equipment ) 003maine.jpg|Henshin Onibue - Onteki Tatsumaki.jpg|Tatsumaki Ongekikan Reppū.jpg|Ongekimei - Narukaze & Ongekikan - Reppū Dark Grey Snake.jpg|Dark Grey Snake Orange Lion.jpg|Orange Lion Light Blue Eagle.jpg|Light Blue Eagle Madder Hawk.jpg|Madder Hawk 002main (1).jpg|Azure Wolf Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Sniper Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Support Riders Category:Relatives